


Reflection

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oracle didn't handle it well, but neither did Dinah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Oracle is smooth as glass as she handles every piece of information, every tactical situation. Dinah's abrupt surprise for them all had upset the calm she employed, made her more abrasive than she meant to be. Dinah handled it by ignoring it, focusing on her young ward.

Now, while Oracle sits at the operations board as it slowly goes into standby, she still questions the wisdom of the move. It is as she turns and finds Dinah tucked into the corner of a couch, the child wrapped in Dinah's fringed leather coat, that Oracle realizes that none of them are getting any younger. Sometimes, they have to remember to look around the hero business. When Oracle does that, she sees a mother in need of a child on her couch, and it makes her smile. Somehow, they'll make it work.


End file.
